The inner monologue of Charlotte Duncan
by Undercover Tony Stark
Summary: My name is Charlotte  Charlie  Duncan and although I may look and sound sweet innocent, trust me, I try extremely hard not to be, to say whats on my mind. But when your a baby... It doesn't always come out how you want it to.
1. Chapter 1

The inner monologue of Charlotte Duncan

July 7th 2011:

What a day!

I really wish I could say the things I can think because majority of the time when I want to put my point across it comes out in nonsensical gurgles, single words or badly strung sentences.

Like today, I was playing with Teddy, right? We were making a jigsaw puzzles (Those things are so god damned hard!) And the doofus of a male being that I just happened to be related to (Or abbreviated to as 'Gabe') was watching a ridiculous cartoon about colourful insane animals that are unwillingly caged in a small ball and are forced to fight each other with harsh blows and moves and for some reason, seemed to love the person that forced them to do this. Yet for some reason Gabe was jumping up and down on the sofa, yelling;

"COME ON PIKACHU! THUNDER BOLT! THUNDER BOLT!"

How he could find that brutal battle entertaining, I do NOT know.

Anyway, he was annoying me. I had to shut the doofus up, right? So I throw one of my wooden blocks at his face. How was** I** supposed to know it would give him a nose bleed? Teddy was all mad at me and stopped playing jigsaw puzzle with me. Honestly, a girl throws one block and suddenly she is dumped with a half finished giraffe puzzle? Insanity! Anyway, when the doofus sat there with his head back, I decided to tell him what I thought of his 'entertainment choice'. I stood up and walked over to him. I was all set and ready to tell him, I had it all in my head.

'This TV show is utterly barbaric, ridiculous and annoying and I suggest you turn it off before it rots the very few brain cells you have left with its nonsensical violence.'

But all that came out was;

"Bad TV."

I swear, I almost face palmed.

He gave me the evil glare that I got at least once a week and uttered the same words as he had the first time I messed with him.

"Two more years and Teddy and PJ are out the house. Then it's just you and me..."

I wanted to give a high, cold, short laugh and say: 'That statement is thoroughly over used.'

But all that came out was a girly little baby giggle.

Gabe, again glared at me.

"It's not so funny when it's a block thrown at YOUR face." He stated, poison in his words.

Again, I wanted to say: 'Look, I apologize for causing a nasal injury but it was simply too much for girl to take! Give me a break!'

But, again, all that came out was:

"I sowwy."

Ugh. Sometimes I really can't stand myself.

Gabe huffed like a little girl.

I wanted to burst out laughing but I didn't wanna be mean.

I decided to cute my way out of my way out of this little problem.

I clambered onto the sofa and lied across his lap.

"I VEWY sowwy."

He said nothing. I knew I was breaking him.

I nuzzled my head against his knee and blinked my big brown eyes at him. He sighed and patted my back.

"It's cool, Charlie." He said, "Man, fights are easy to win when your tiny and adorable."

You got that right doofus.

**Ok I know that was short and silly but my inner Charlie monologue/diary things will get better (hopefully)**

**If you have any ideas or requests for future monologues/diaries of Charlie just type them in your review **

**I hoped you enjoyed this!**

**Lucie xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

June 24th 2011

Honestly, some people have no respect for children!

And I'm not talking about me. Oh no. I'm talking about my baby. The one that the doofus AKA Gabe attempted to play fetch with? Yeah, that's the one. Her name April Louisa Emma Raquel Helena Duncan but for some reason all I seem to call her is 'Baby'. I mean she has a name! Just say it right stupid baby mouth!

So you all know about Gabe and my little episode involving my baby and my sweet, sweet revenge on him bad mouthing me? Well he's crossed the line. He. Tried. To. Murder. My. Baby. That's right Gabriel Duncan attempted murder and Mommy denied my request of his imprisonment.

"NO BABY!" I bellowed, when I came into the bathroom to see the most horrific sight of my life.

I saw sweet April's head revolving around in the toilet and the doofus standing over it, grinning moronically.

I began to cry, loudly.

"Oh crap! Don't cry Charlie!" Urged Gabe, "Please don't get Gabe in trouble!"

"MOMMY HAAAALLLLPPP!" I bellowed, trying desperately to fish April from the revolving hell.

"CHARLIE WHATS WRONG!" Shouted Mommy, as she skidded into the room.

"GABE KILLING BAYYYBEE!" I wept, pointing to the toilet.

My mommy gave a sigh of relief (Relief?) and fished April from the toilet.

"BAYBEE!" I cried, trying to grab her from my mommy's hands.

"No, honey, baby needs be washed." Said Mommy, kissing my on the forehead.

I howled and rubbed my eyes with my fists.

"Gabriel. Duncan. How. Could. You." Said Mommy, fuming.

"Hey! I hate that stupid baby, she keeps shoving it in my face and demanding that I play with her! I can't take it anymore!" Gabe said, in 'defence'.

"That's no excuse." Said Mommy, "How dare you do this? You know how much your sister loves that doll."

Doll?

"And YOU know how much I hate it." Said Gabe, folding his arms.

"Call the authorities! This was attempted murder! The doofus deserves prosecution!" I wanted to yell but all that came out was:

"CALL POWICE! HE KILL BABY!"

All that resulted in was 'Awwwws' from my mommy.

"No, sweetie, baby's alive, see?" She said.

Pft. It's sad that a nurse could not be concerned. How cold was that water? She could have caught hypothermia! And what about the bacteria in there? I'll be surprised if she makes it through the night? And what about the water in her lungs?

I swear, no one understands the law nowadays. If I could speak properly, the doofus would be speaking to me through a phone as he sat in front of me through bullet proof glass.

Such a great mind wasted on such an infantile body. Sigh...


	3. AN LAPTOP TRAGEDY!

Guys, I have some bad news...

Maxie may be dead.

Don't get all scared yet, he's not a real person, he's my laptop.

Basically, I'm an idiot. I spilled lemonade on the keyboard of my Toshiba laptop (Maxie) and attempted to dry with a hairdryer. This was INCREDIBLY stupid because I managed to warp several keys and the laptop will turn on, go onto the log in screen and flashing in between the 'logging in' waiting page and the 'wrong password' page without me even typing anything. I also have a few dead keys (Including the enter key so, I'm screwed) It's been 3 days and it's still the same.

Now, before you start thinking 'Why should I care?'

Well, ALL of my new fanfiction chapters were saved on that laptop! ALLLLLLL of them!

Including the FINALLY going to be complete stories:

Albus Severus Potter and the shoes to fill

The art assignment

The boy at the ice rink

The truth

and

My little brother

I am soooooooooo upset and literally crying as I type this because I also had some VERY important school assignments saved on that laptop. ALL. THAT. HARD. WORK. IS. GONE.

So, if I don't update, I'm sorry I'm busy RE-WRITING THE WHOLE FUCKIN' STORY GRRRRR WHY AM I SO STUPID?

Anyway, so I'm not dead, but my laptop may be so, PRAY FOR MAXIE!

And if ANY of you have ANY idea on how to fix it PLEAAASSSEEE leave it in a review of PM me?

Lucie

xxx


	4. UPDATE ON MAXIE!

UPDATE ON THE MAXIE + WATER ACCIDENT!

MAXIE IS ALIVE! BUT is going in for repairs on saturday :/

Bad news: He is acting VERY tempermental, E.G: HE KEEPS STARTING A NEW LINE IN THE MIDDLE OF EVERY FRIGGIN' WORD ON ANY WRITING DEVICE _ HE'S BEING A BITCH AS I WRITE THIS! Plus, dead enter key. So, it is not possible to write on a laptop that does this, so no updates till he's done with repairs :/

Good news: I finally was able to log in ONCE so, I grabbed my chance and sent myself every single document on him, sooooooo...

THE FANFICTIONS HAVE BEEN SAVED!

EVERY SINGLE ONE!

EXCEPT, the next chapter of 'the truth' and the last chapter of 'the art assignment'

Meaning, those will have to be re-written, but FAST on my family computer and, in consolation, will be first to be updated (hopefully) :)

So, MY ORIGINAL FICS HAVE BEEN SAVED AND MAXIE WILL BE FIXED AND ALL WILL BE GOOD IN UNDER 2 WEEKS :DDDD

So any of you who were pissed at me for being an idiot, don't worry, Maxie will be ok eventually and THE FANFICS HAVE BEEN SAVED! NEVER FEAR!

Thanks for the prayers XD Keep praying though, to make sure they can fix Maxie's little glitches XD I'm just happy that he's alive and the documents have been saved.

CRISIS ALMOST OVER!

EXPECT UPDATES SOMETIME NEXT WEEK!

YAY!

Thankies,

Lucie xxxx


End file.
